


Blessings

by hotyaoi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Short One Shot, hmmmm i love my boys?????, u ever write something that can literally be modern au or 1940s it's so ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotyaoi/pseuds/hotyaoi
Summary: "They uh — they only bloom in the spring!"Bucky turns, bent down in the leaves of his garden. The stranger is standing just outside his gate, smiling in a nervous, almost hopeful way, and god if he isn't a sight for sore eyes.---The new guy in town offers Bucky some gardening tips.





	Blessings

"They uh — they only bloom in the spring!"

Bucky turns, bent down in the leaves of his garden. The stranger is standing just outside his gate, smiling in a nervous, almost hopeful way, and god if he isn't a sight for sore eyes.

"Sorry?"

"Snowdrop Anemones. You were kind of staring at them, like 'why aren't these blooming right now!' or something and, uh. They only bloom in the spring."

Bucky stands and takes off his gardening gloves. "Oh. Well, thanks.”

"Sorry, you probably knew that and I'm just embarrassing myself. It was nice talking to you!" The stranger flushes and turns to leave. Bucky's struck by how _cute_  the guy is.

"I'm — wait! I’m Bucky. How long have you lived here? I haven't seen you around and the town’s kinda small so, I would’ve seen you.”

"Steve. And uh, two weeks? My ma just got real sick so we moved out here to see if the air can do her some good."

God, next to Steve's sweater and khakis, Bucky must look like a mess. Work overalls and stained white shirt aren't exactly the best first impression.

"Steve, you wanna know a secret?" Steve leans in, concerned. "I have no idea what I'm doing in this garden. I got this house after my parents passed, and I've got an awful black thumb."

Bucky thinks Steve's laugh is a sound he could get used to.

"Do you, uh. Maybe wanna tell me how to fix this mess I've made? I'll make you dinner after, I promise I clean up nice."

Steve gives him a shy grin in response. "Well, who could say no to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me those shweet comments yall! Sorry this is so short !!!!


End file.
